


Super High School Level Inspiration

by cynicalpink



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalpink/pseuds/cynicalpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the kinkmeme: <i>Regular high school AU - Yamada comes across Tsumiki in one of her SHSL Fanservice positions, instantly proclaims her his new muse, and proceeds to ... treat her like an absolute princess and act like her protector. Whether it's romantic or not is up to you.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Super High School Level Inspiration

Hifumi Yamada was on his way to the library at the precise moment that his life changed forever. He vaguely knew the girl -- Mikan Tsumiki -- but not well. He'd certainly never before seen her trip. It was a truly epic stumble, accompanied by a kind of despairing wail, that sent her armful of books and papers flying everywhere, sent her into what might have been a full somersault, and ended with her on her on all fours, her face against the floor, her skirt flipped up, and her wrists, behind her back, tied together with the strings of her apron.  
  
Inspiration struck him like a bolt of lightning. This was precisely the pose he needed for his next doujinshi. Should he take a photo? No, when he did that kind of thing people called him a sex offender. He'd just have to sear the image into his memory, and help the girl up.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, lowering himself to the floor by her head.  
  
"I'm okay... but I can't get my hands free and I think I may have a concussion," she said. She had exactly the kind of voice that was incredibly moe for him, high-pitched but pitiful at the same time; she was even clumsier than his beloved Boo-ko was in her civilian form. "Why does this always happen?"  
  
"It, uh, it happens a lot?" He went to examine the knot around her hands. Should he flip her skirt back down to cover her posterior, or would that just draw attention to the problem? Then again, someone else might come along at any moment. He tried to flick the skirt back into place without touching her much. He didn't want her to think he'd _caused_ it. Doujinshi had a bad enough reputation as it was.  
  
"All the time." Maybe that was how she'd managed to get her hands so thoroughly tied up. He didn't know _that_ much about knots -- bondage wasn't a usual feature in his doujinshi, beyond a few sketches -- but this was a very thorough, professional-seeming knot. He picked at one of her apron strings with a fingernail. "I'm just so clumsy! Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry I'm wasting your time."  
  
 _Just clumsy_ didn't seem at all adequate. Maybe she was a Super High School Level... tripper, or something. "I'm so sorry you had to take time out of your day to help with something so shameful," she continued. "Please forgive me."  
  
"Nonsense! I'm happy to help!" It was giving him plenty of time to examine the knots and figure out how to draw Boo-ko in this pose. He finally got her hands free, and she sat up; her apron had pulled down along her chest, framing ample if disappointingly three-dimensional breasts.  
  
She smiled at him with tears in her eyes -- _so moe!_ \-- and whispered "thank you," as she began rearranging her clothes. Her right leg and both of her arms were wrapped in bandages; all she needed was something around her head or over her eye to be like Rei Ayanami in her first appearances in Evangelion.  
  
"I never introduced myself," he said, as gallantly as he could, well aware that she might have problems with the rapidly-developing conviction that had sprouted the moment he saw her panties. But he couldn't suppress the idea any longer. "I'm Hifumi Yamada, Super High School Level Doujin Creator."  
  
She rubbed her forehead gingerly, maybe checking for damage. "I'm Mikan Tsumiki," she said. "Super High School Level Nurse... and Clumsy Person."  
  
"Not just that!" he said grandly. Maybe he should have helped her gather up her books first. "You are also my _muse._ "  
  
She stared at him blankly for a moment. He began stacking up a few of her books that he could reach. "Wha...? Hawawa?" she babbled. He wondered if she really did have a concussion.  
  
"My muse! My inspiration!" It might have sounded more inspiring under other circumstances. Her mouth was still hanging open. "Like... Like Dante and Beatrice! James Joyce and Nora Barnacle!" Never mind that he'd found out about the latter pair while reading a discussion of scat. "The creative impulse made flesh!"  
  
"I think I need to go find some ice for my forehead..." she said weakly.  
  
"Of course! But allow me to escort you, my lady!" If she tripped again, he didn't want to miss it for anything. And if she tripped on the stairs, she might actually die, so it was best if she didn't go anywhere alone. "And I'll carry all your things for you until you're feeling better!"  
  
"Oh, but... I..."  
  
"No, I insist!"


End file.
